


How to Stay Warm

by PhoenixUnknown



Series: Wine Red and Sweet as Candy [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Pillow Talk, tinge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixUnknown/pseuds/PhoenixUnknown
Summary: In which Aymeric is the one in need of warmth, and Alphinaud is the one to provide sweet succor for his mad musings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mu is a reference to my own WoL who has no importance what so ever in this story, and is mentioned only in a passing thought. You can replace his name with your own; considering the thought he is in mentions the world in which we live and likely the thought all of us have/had. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_           ...And then, their mouths are swallowing each other’s groans, and Alphinaud feels it. The warmth that is slowly blossoming inside of him makes his chest arch outward and his eyes squeeze tightly shut... _

 

          The horizon remains dark, the night is still deep and fresh. Snow billows in soft rolling waves across the slopes of Ishgardian shingles and rooftops, it sighs against the window and makes doors groan as the chill comes knocking. This is nothing new, nothing the Ishgardians haven't learned to live with and to stoically bear. Homes that could afford it warmed their beds with coal and let a fire burn low and hot in their bedroom hearths. 

          This was such a thing that master Alphinaud was not accustomed to, but still the young scholar braved the Coertharn climes, he did it for Mu who wished only to rest and remain by Lord Haurchefant’s side while he heals from that sickly lance wound. But, as selfish as he wished it not to seem-he does it for himself; loathing the cold, but finding warmth in the new Ishgards’ head of the House of Lords; Ser Aymeric. 

  
  


          The man in question lays asleep in the large bed some distance from the window. Alphinaud has his back to the bed, leaning against the sill and sipping from a cup some warm milk held in both his hands whilst watching the snow dance in diamond shards within the wind. Alphinaud had little luck sleeping for the dreams of recent… events. Wanting not to disturb the sleeping lord, he had very carefully removed himself from limbs and sheets. Draped along his narrow shoulders was a shirt much too large for him. It swayed down past his hips and hung about his arms and shoulders quite warmly. The scent wafted to him when he moved to take a drink or flick loose hair over his shoulder. Aymerics’ scent… he smelled of the conifers that grew in abundance wheresoever they saw fit to--of warm fire and a sweetness that almost hid from his sensitive olfactory senses; something sweet as Aymeric himself… maple…? No, no that's not it. Ah! Birch! Birch syrup. Alphinaud suppresses a chuckle, it was predictable. The shirt had been used once which was why it retained Aymeric’s enticing scent. The smell that permeated his skin as the years passed that he labored one way or another in Ishgard. Of course he and Mu knew Aymerics’ secret, Lucia had been sure they knew it after a very trying day after the Holy War had come to an end…

 

          “Alphinaud…?” The sleep laden voice sends pleasant tendrils down Alphinaud’s chest.

 

          “Ah, I am sorry if I disturbed you.” The young man in question very easily set aside his midnight treat and went to the man’s side when beckoned. 

 

          “Not at all, Alphinaud. Come back to bed, lay with me--even if you cannot sleep, you shan't disturb me, but I much desire to have you near… if that is well with you.”

 

_           ‘...Dimly he realizes that Aymeric has all but made love to him, so intense, but taking his time, being so very gentle...’ _

 

          There is a repentant shyness in that deep voice, rough with sleepy disuse and hushed for the darkness. Alphinaud crawls onto the bed as Aymeric holds the covers and comforter up for him-straight into Aymeric's waiting arms. He holds the other man near, kissing his brow in welcome.

 

          “It is terribly endearing to see you in my clothes, though they are quite massive on you and seem to hide you away.”

 

          Alphinaud gives a short and breathy chuckle.

 

          “Thank you. I do hope you don't mind… I couldn't resist, and it is so comfortable and warm…”

 

          “Not at all, Alphinaud… though--I should much prefer for you to take it off right now.”

 

          Aymeric is honest, his eyes glistening now in wakefulness as he watches Alphinaud. Pretty white eyelashes fluttering in embarrassment as ivory fingers undo the few buttons at the top that held it together. Aymeric is the one who pulls is very gently off of those pale shoulders and down his arms. He lets it dangle off the side of the bed by his fingers before letting it quietly slide to the floor.

 

          Alphinaud can sense the hesitancy in Aymeric's hands where they now hover just above his skin. He could even feel the warmth of them radiating to his skin; but no touch.

 

          “...May I?”

 

          Aymeric asks quietly, and  it surprises Alphinaud quite thoroughly. The younger knits his brow as he peers up at Aymeric, there is that sorrow again reflected in those crystal sapphire eyes. 

 

_           “How long has it been? Weeks, surely…” _

 

          “Aymeric… you should not fear of every touch… you needn't ask for this…”

 

          To cement that fact, Alphinaud presses himself against the man's chest. It was as though every inch of flesh touched between them, and Aymeric had his long arms finally looped around the younger. Alphinaud’s toes curled and stroked in short up and down motions against Aymeric’s shin, arms locked tight around his broad shoulders and head leaning against the one pressed insistent into his throat.

          Alphinaud’s naked body was a beautiful wonder to behold, and he had a powerful effect over Aymeric that still remained a hard pill to swallow. Even still, despite the outward appearance of youth, that mind was devilish and blossoming-constantly challenging Aymeric and engaging him; bounced ideas to and fro and he found no better friend, and lover to turn to than he who lived within a freer government system. Yes, Aymeric acknowledged that Alphinaud still had time before his prime; but was this a child? No… no this hadn't been a child since he stepped foot into the city-state's territory. 

 

          Ser Aymeric’s body was warm to the touch, and duly Alphinaud could feel the hardness barely pressed to his thighs. Right as he thought to maybe engage the lord, there was a tightening of arms that gave him pause.

 

          “Please…” Ser Aymeric croaked, his voice was thick with emotion that he could only show whilst the sun remained hidden and warm sheets still pulled over shoulders. “I want you, in all your entirety and as you appear before me. My body is an honest vessel but for me; I require nothing but to have you close if you permit me…”

 

          Alphinaud was only shocked for a second or two, eyes lidding halfway as he stared at a clenched jaw line. He knew what this was all about.

 

          “Oh, my lord.” Alphinaud sighs, runs soft fingers along that tense jaw until the muscles finally relax. “I have told you, I am not at all angry about what happened, and what we did. I could have dreamed a million different ways for it to have happened and while I wish I had been privy before hand-I would have pushed you away and not brought you closer should I have not desired you. I only want you to ask from here on out; I am not angry--I never was, please berate thyself no more on mine behalf. You have not betrayed me nor my trust.”

 

          To Alphinaud, those eyes that were turned on him were so piercing, so full of something that Alphinaud couldn't recognize in the dark confines of the bed. Alphinaud shook his head and sighed softly, wiggling in Aymeric’s arms until he had scooted up and could pull Aymeric’s head gently to his breast. The man wrapped his arms anew around that slender waist.

 

          “I am truly, very sorry.”

 

          It seemed easy for anything and everything to eat away at this man. He was sweet, and gentle, unyielding when he needed to be, pious and proud most other days--but to Alphinaud he seemed like that of a fragile youth in how unused to these personal relationships that he was. The young scholar knew there could be no arguing with him then, now knowing that all he needed was calm acceptance to soothe that worried heart and mind.

 

          “I forgive you, well and truly. We will learn together on this winding road. You have naught to fear, and you are not alone.”

 

          Alphinaud felt the small nod against his chest, there was a gentle brush of a warm mouth against his sternum before an ear pressed to his breast again to listen to that steady heartbeat. It did not lull either of the two to sleep, but together they lay and bask in the sounds of the night with slender white fingers stroking through black hair, and a secure hold of larger hands splayed against the back of Alphinaud’s ribs-gently rubbing the soft skin in an idle and comforting touch between lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> [[ Consent is very important, I feel Aymeric is the type that would always-under any circumstances require it to be given; to him or from him. So in this--where he did not directly ask in the past story, and did not directly receive--he was guilty and unforgiving of himself.  
> So while I write things that do not contain it, and even violate it; that does not mean that I do not believe in it. I condone nothing less than it 100%. Mkay? 
> 
> This story practically wrote itself, I've been holding on to it for a little while.  
> Hope it was relatively enjoyed, and thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
